


Sliced And Fucking Diced

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [62]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, I found this on my laptop, It might be bad, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr: otpprompts, i thought i'd upload it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Ian's eyebrows shoot up, he tugs Mickey's arm back. “I told you not to go on that run.” "</p><p>  (Imagine person A bandaging up Person B's arm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliced And Fucking Diced

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this on my laptop and didn't want it to go to waste so I uploaded it! I know my prompts are coming out slow but I'm not really in a good place right now so I'm trying to write to take my mind off it, please be patient and don't worry all the prompts will be done soon!!

Ian wipes away the excessive blood from Mickey's arm, huffing out stressfully at the idiocy of Mickey's actions that brought them here. “I can't believe you got stabbed.” He mumbles towards Mickey, trying to make sure that Mickey's arm wouldn't get infected and turn mouldy or some shit. He swats Mickey's arm, shuffling his stool closer to Mickey against the couch. “Hold still, Mick.”

Mickey rubs his thumb against the bridge of his nose, scowling towards Ian and his sitting position beside him. “I didn't get _stabbed_ , you drama queen. It's just a fucking cut.” He winces when Ian dabs a drool of alcohol over the gash in his arm. His body jolts away from Ian's hand. “Ay! Watch it.” 

Ian's eyebrows shoot up, he tugs Mickey's arm back. “I told you not to go on that run.” He shakes his head, still a little angry that Mickey went in the first place. It was a little scary when Mickey came through the door covered in blood. Mickey wriggles away, Ian catches his arm, holding it in place as he cleaned away the last speck of blood. “I  _said_ hold still.” 

The older boy sighs, hissing through his teeth. “Well I did, aright.” 

Despite the fact that Ian was trying to not hurt Mickey while doing this, he was intending on making Mickey pay for putting himself in danger. Punishments were effective in the form of sex. Ian rolls his eyes. “Why did he cut you, anyway?” 

Mickey feels as if he's told this story a million times, but he just blamed that on the fact his arm was fucking aching like a bitch. He sighs, using his other hand to rub against his face. “I walked up behind him and I pulled out a knife. Fucker cut my arm so I shot out his knee-caps.” Mickey couldn't help but smirk at Ian's reaction.

Come on, it was pretty funny.

Ian's face drops, mouth a gape as he narrowed his eyes towards Mickey. The older man had promised not to get in as many illegal crimes as possible, making sure that his ass didn't get kicked into jail or worse dead. “You didn't?” His hand stops.

Mickey nods his head, smile nearly breaking his face. “I did.”

In retaliation, Ian slaps Mickey's arm below his cut. Mickey yelps out, trying to pull his arm out of Ian's grasp but – for what he wouldn't admit – Ian's fingers felt good against his skin. Ian scowls, pouring a little too much alcohol on the cut this time. “Mickey, you fucking idiot.”

Even through a wince, Mickey was able to let out a loud laugh. “I'm only kidding. Jesus Christ, keep your fucking hair on.” He uses his freehand to tap at Ian's shoulder, poking it to draw out his attention. Ian was pouting, trying to concentrate on the scabbing gash other than Mickey irritating the hell out him.

When Ian didn't respond, Mickey lets out a long breath. “Nah, Iggy just beat him down with the bat.” He sounded so sincere, like it was a normal topic of conversation.

Ian stops cleaning Mickey's wound, reaching over to grab the stack of bandages he had found in the bathroom cabinet. Scoffing, Ian grunted in a reply. “Like that's any better.”

As Ian starts to wrap the first bandage around his arm, Mickey watches carefully, laugh bubbling against his lips. “What, you want to find me all sliced and fucking diced, Gallagher?”

Ian thinks about it for a moment. What would he do if that happened? Probably cry, probably smash up a few things, or maybe he would just go out and kill the fucker that did it. Then again, that would be breaking the hardly-any-illegal-activites rule. Still pulling around the bandage around the cut, Ian feels the tug against his lips. “No.”

Mickey slaps Ian's shoulder, squeezing it a little when he came to realise that through Ian's snarky attitude and reluctance to Mickey's actions, Ian was just freaking out of what _could_ of happened. He hisses in pain. “Then shut up. Guy had it coming.” 

Ian tucks the bandage, before reaching back and grabbing the second. He hesitates to wrap it around, looking up to Mickey, unimpressed. “I thought you were robbing the place not beating the shit out of some dealer you've had previous quarrels with.” 

“ _Okay,_ so he didn't have it coming.” Mickey gives in to Ian's point, trying not to smile when he noticed Ian stumbling with his hands. He shifts in his seat, turning his arm a little as Ian pulled the bandage around it again. “I don't give a fuck, he busted up my arm so we busted up his face.” 

Ian snorts. “Seems fair.” 

Mickey nods with finality, growing a little impatient with Ian's hands. Trust Ian to carefully wrap the thing to the dot. “Exactly. Now hurry up.” Mickey demands, waving his hand around a little. “I need to head up to that dick Johnston’s place, he threatened one of the girls again.” 

Ian stops almost immediately, letting out a frustrated sigh that ultimately signalled that he nearing to pissed off with Mickey. He shakes his head, pressing his lips together as he ordered. “Nope. You're not getting stabbed again.” 

The brunette knocks his head back, letting out an over dramatic sigh as Ian continued to clean up his cut, struggling to keep the bandage still around Mickey's arm. Ian tugs his arm. Mickey huffs. “How many times I gotta tell you, It's just a fucking cut.” 

“ _Well,”_ Ian starts, glancing from Mickey's arm to his eyes, the glimmering blue balls of light glaring back at him. “Next time you might _actually_ get hurt.” 

Mickey shoots him the  _are you serious_ face and runs a hand through his stark, black hair. He could sense Ian was worrying, that's all the kid did when he came to Mickey. To be honest, Mickey didn't mind it that much. “He's a fucking supermarket manager, not some fucking ninja. I can handle it.” 

Ian rolls his eyes – he's heard that line many times before. “You better.” 

“I will.” Mickey promises, nudging Ian's leg with his own when the torture of being cared for got too much. “You done yet?” 

The redhead stops before he goes to the tie the bandage together, using the time to flip Mickey off with a scowl plastered against his face. “Fuck off.” He pinches Mickey's thigh, earning a yelp, before turning back to his original mission. “I've just got to tie this thing, hold your fucking horses.” 

Mickey grits his teeth, baring back a curse as Ian slowly tied the thing. Then a thought popped into his head. What time was it?  _3:36,_ eh, he still had enough time before Johnston’s place closed for the night. He turns his head to Ian, nudging his foot against Ian's leg. “Hey, you reckon we could we can have a quick one, before I head out to kick some ass?” 

Ian lets out a chuckle, chewing against his bottom lip. He's done with tying the bandage together, and slaps his hands against his thighs.“It depends.” 

“On what?” Mickey cocks his head to the side. When did it ever _depend_ on something? 

The redhead steps up, wiping his hands against his pants before he decided to grab Mickey's hand and pull him up with him. He leans down and starts to kiss gently against Mickey's jaw, nipping at the sight teasingly. “ _If_ you promise not to get yourself killed.” 

Mickey feels his pants tighten, his mouth releasing a gasping groan as Ian's hand trailed down his bare chest.  _Fuck._ Breathlessly, he managed to say, “I promise.” 

Ian hums in appreciation, sliding his hand down to Mickey's ass. By accident, he touches against Mickey's arm and the older boy flinches back, pouting a little. Ian laughs, tugging him closer to his chest and presses a soft kiss against his lips. 

Mickey grows even  _more_ impatient, the kiss beginning to get rough as they bit and licked at each-others lips. Despite the pain in his arm, he shoves Ian over to the bedroom, attacking his lips messily, hand firm at the back of his head. “Lets fucking do this.”

 


End file.
